


Love Will Find its Way Again

by megroze



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League Dark Apokolips War, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: DamiRae - Freeform, F/M, Loss, Love, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Flashpoint (DCU), new timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megroze/pseuds/megroze
Summary: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War Spoilers Ahead!!!Before they slip into oblivion, Damian and Raven share their last first kiss.
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Love Will Find its Way Again

**Author's Note:**

> After watching JLD: AW, I am very, very emotional. I have loved this pair for so long and I wanted to share with you all how I imagined their last moments were together. Hopefully it'll make you feel something. 
> 
> Kinda short cus their last moment together was too. Let me know what you think.

They knew what was about to happen. They were too smart not to. Damian took a deep breath as he saw a Flash running towards the horizon. He knew it was logical. The whole world was doomed. In many ways the world had already fallen apart; whole societies dead and the rest left to suffer their loved ones lost. Damian was not dissimilar to everyone else. He had dealt with his fair share of losses; like his team that he had grown to love.  


He could still hear Jaime and Gar’s laugh as they watched whatever crude comedy they had picked for the night. He remembered Donna’s shyness when she first joined the team, and the gratitude he felt being able to watch her become the fierce Amazonian warrior he always knew she was. He remembered Con and Bart, new additions to the team that looked up to him. Seeing them die hurt Damian in ways he couldn’t put into words. But the biggest loss Damian felt was lying on the ground to his left. His big brother who believed in him and trusted him when no one else did. Dick was so destroyed by the Lazarus Pit, Damian couldn’t stand to look at him for long. His brother.  


But even with these profound losses, Damian felt more love than he ever had in his whole life. This love sat next to him in white robes. The woman that brought him back to life in more ways than one. He wasn’t easy to love and he knew that. When he first met her, he was not kind or welcoming. He was cold and mission-oriented; not someone who thought highly of love or even friendship. But, over the years, Raven became someone very important to him. She made him less of an insufferable sometimes-hero, and more of a whole person who felt emotions deeply.

In this moment, Damian wished he would have told Raven about his feelings for her earlier. He thought of the moments that could have been, gentle kisses and long conversations. Still, he considered himself lucky. He was lucky to have known her and there was no one else in this existence he would rather be with. She looked calm in his arms, her head slightly leaned onto his soldier. They were facing oblivion, and yet she had never felt so safe.

Finally, in their last moments, they looked at each other. Raven’s eyes so bright and violet. With a longing look, Raven lifted one hand to his cheek and they leaned in; sharing their first and last kiss. It was beautiful and short, just like the love they had on this earth. Damian tried to translate all of his love for her in this brief contact. Say all the words he didn’t have time to say. He knew she felt it. They understood each other so well, he had a feeling she heard every word.

So as the light became blaring and they felt themselves fading away, Damian held onto the only love he had ever had, and hoped that someday, somewhere, their love would find its way again.


End file.
